Li'l Chuck
by David Carner
Summary: Absolute drabble and fluff. A collection of shorts inspired by Li'l Gotham. In the first short, Chuck and Morgan want to play "Greatest American Hero" on the beach and realized they needed a third. That's when Morgan saw Jenny.
1. Ch 1, Vs The Beach

A/N: Blame li'l Gotham and a memory I had from the 2nd grade for this. Absolute drabble and fluff.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck, or li'l Gotham, I believe Warner Bros. owns both, and I'm available to be bought for the right price. (A taco pizza and I'm yours) Also don't own Greatest American Hero.

* * *

"Hey, Jenny, wanna' play Greatest American Hero?"

"What's that, Morgan?" Jenny asked.

"Oh it's about this guy who gets superpowers and a government agent finds the guy and the superhero falls in love with the girl," Morgan replied. He and Chuck had decided to play a game based on the TV show from the 80s. They agreed it would take three people, and when Morgan spotted Jenny he thought she would be perfect. Chuck told him not to, but after a few minutes, Morgan convinced him without her it would just be weird. Chuck kept saying no, but the way he was looking at Jenny Morgan knew, deep down, that Chuck wanted to meet her.

"That sound stupid," Jenny said, looking through the sea glass on the beach.

"Well, the superhero doesn't know how to use the suit and he lost the instruction manual," Morgan said. Jenny looked up at him.

"That sounds really stupid," she replied. "Let me guess you want me to play the hopeless girlfriend and you be the boyfriend."

"No, I'm the government agent," Morgan replied.

"I'd be a much better government agent than you," Jenny said, her blue eyes sparkling. "So who's the superhero?"

"My friend, Chuck, the one I told you about at school," Morgan said, pointing over to the tall lanky kid standing by himself, looking a little awkward.

"Huh," she said. "He's kinda cute." Morgan's eyebrows raised. "Don't tell him!" she said, her finger pointed in his face.

"Anyone ever tell you you're scary?" Morgan asked. Jenny smiled and patted him on the cheek.

"Don't forget it," she said. She looked over and saw Chuck being hassled by the school bully. She dropped her sea glass and marched over to the two. "Hey! Leave him alone!"

"Oh, look, the geek needs a girl to fight for him," the bully said.

"Daryl, for the last time, it's nerd, and I don't need her to fight for me, I'm just adverse to violence," Chuck said.

"Are you making fun of me?" Daryl asked. "What does adverse mean?" he asked softly.

"I'm not in favor of it, I don't like it," Chuck replied. Jenny stepped between the two. "It's okay, I got this." Jenny spun on him.

"Can't handle a girl being tougher than you?" she asked, her nostrils flaring, her blue eyes sparkling. Chuck grinned at her.

"No, I have no problem admitting I'm not tough, I just don't want to see anyone get hurt for me," he replied. Jenny grinned at him, and spun around in Daryl's face. She noticed Morgan get on his hands and knees behind Daryl. She started walking toward him, looking as angry as she could. "Daryl what are you gonna do when everyone finds out I beat you up?" She continued to stalk towards him and he continued to back up. "How big and bad do you think people are going to think you are after getting beat up by a girl?" Daryl continued to back up, and tripped over Morgan, crashing to the ground. Jenny stood over him. "Boo!" she said. Daryl got up and scrambled off.

"Thanks," Chuck said. "We were about to play Greatest American Hero-"

"I don't want to play your girlfriend," Jenny said. Chuck looked a little disappointed

"Oh, I wasn't going to ask you to do that, I was going to ask if you'd be my government handler to watch over me," Chuck said. Jenny's nostrils flared.

"You don't want me to play your girlfriend?" Jenny asked.

"I didn't think someone like you would want a boyfriend like me," Chuck replied. Jenny shook her head. "Besides, Morgan over there is kinda my partner, heterosexual that is." Jenny just looked at him.

"I like you, Chuck," Jenny said. "Come with me, help me find some sea glass." Chuck's face lit up.

"Cool, did you know it looks the way it does because how the ocean…" he continued to talk as they walked to look for sea glass.

"I'm just gonna stay here," Morgan yelled after them. "It's cool. I'm good." Morgan would have nodded and stroked his beard if he had facial hair. He approved. It was going to hurt to lose his best friend to her, but she would protect him, that he was sure of. He was surprised when the two turned around and waved him toward them. He quickly ran off to join them.

* * *

A/N: *Redacted* agreed to be my Greatest American Hero "girlfriend"…that was many, many moons ago. Working on everything, nothing finished, got new glasses, but it may take a few days. Take Care

DC


	2. Ch 2, Vs The Zoo

A/N: I have to do something to appease the kid while I worked on Aces. Absolute Drabble. Ch 2, Vs The Zoo

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck, or Llamas.

* * *

Jenny sat in the guidance counselor's office. Why she was there made no sense. Why she wasn't seeing Principal Langston, or even Superintendent Beckman office she wasn't sure. She might as well been sent to Coach Big Mike, or even to the shop teacher Mr. Casey's room. But no, here she sat in front of Mr. Milbarge, the guidance counselor. The rumor through the grapevine was he got a kick back for each student that came from the school to go work at the Buy More.

"Well, Miss Burton, do you want to spend the rest of your life frying sausages or serving yogurt?"

"No, Emmett" she replied. "I mean Mr. Milbarge, but I also don't want to work for stupid Buymoria either. Why am I here?"

"You listen here, Missy," he said, pulling his pepper spray up and putting it on the desk. Jenny rolled her eyes. "You would be lucky to work at the great Buymoria." Jenny yawned. "What is it you want to do with your life?"

"Be a ninja," she replied.

"Huh!" he laughed. "Do you see any schools out there for being a ninja?"

"Nope," she answered popping the "p". "But, if they're proper ninja schools, you wouldn't, would you." Emmett was stumped by that one.

"Let's talk about the accident today," he said, switching gears.

"You mean where that jerk, Bryce Larkin, stole Chuck's comic book, and then after feeling bad went to help me get it and fell down in the Llama manure?"

"I was told you tossed him over a fence and into the Llama manure," Emmett said, glaring at her. Jenny looked stunned.

"Me, Mr. Millbarge, little ole me, throw Bryce over the fence?" she said looking horrified. "Why would I ever do that?"

"Why would Bryce lie?" he asked. She leaned forward. Emmett leaned forward as well.

"Would you want to admit you fell in Llama manure?" Jenny asked. Emmett watched her and then pulled out the bottle of pepper spray again. She leaned forward stuck the nozzle in her mouth and mimicked shooting two shots into her mouth. Emmett thought she had and was stunned. She leaned back, smacking her gums. "Peppermint?" Emmett looked at the bottle, realized he was about to be upstaged by a child, and had to show her who was the King of the school. He looked at her, and prepared to pull the trigger twice, as it was aimed right at his face. "Wait!" she yelled. He stopped. "You wouldn't want to get that on your glasses, would you?" Emmett nodded and took them off.

As Emmett pulled the trigger twice, Jenny hopped down out of her seat and headed for lunch. She heard Emmett screaming behind her. If she hurried she could make it to lunch on time. She knew Chuck would be excited, today was meatloaf. She was going to have to talk to him about his diet one day, but not today…she didn't want to be pushy.

"Hey, Jenny," Chuck said when he saw her. "Thanks for getting back my copy of Justice League, I hope you didn't get in trouble, and I'm sorry about Bryce falling." Jenny looked at him. Why did everyone believe Bryce when he told the school he and Jenny were dating?

"Chuck, screw Bryce Larkin," she said. "Do you want to come with me to the Sadie Hawkins dance?" Chuck nodded, too excited to speak. Jenny grinned. "Good, now tell me what happened that was so important in this month's issue of Justice League." As Chuck droned on, Jenny smiled and thought about one day.

* * *

A/N: Since I've been reading Steampunk . Chucksters Thin Ice, I've found myself saying, "Screw Bryce Larkin," quite a bit. Hope you enjoyed. Take Care.

DC


	3. Ch 3 vs The Dance

A/N: I was asked how old they were in this universe, somewhere between 8 to 10, but like Li'l Gotham, where I got the idea from, they act much older. Absolute Drabble. Ch 3, Vs The Dance

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck, but I can easily purchase some Diet Coke and Mentos.

* * *

Jenny sat in Coach Big Mike's office. She wasn't sure why she was here, but it made just as much sense as her being in Mr. Millbarge's office. Mike was currently eating a sub from Sub Way.

"Burton," Big Mike barked. She glared at him, and he gulped noticeably. "Would you like to tell me what happened?"

"Not really," she answered. Big Mike stared at her. "Well, you did ask." Mike thought a second, opened the desk door and pulled out a box.

"Donut?" he asked. She looked, and grabbed an old fashioned. He nodded. "No one appreciates the classics, but you do Burton, and I like that about you. Now I'm supposed to punish you, but I'm not sure you deserved to be punished, not until I hear the story." Jenny thought for a second and shrugged.

"She made a move on my man," Jenny said. Big Mike straightened up.

"She did whatttt?" he asked, his voice going up an octave.

"Last week, I asked Chuck to the Sadie Hawkins dance, and he said yes," Jenny began. Big Mike nodded, taking a donut without ever taking his eyes off of Jenny, entranced by the tale. "Jill decided she would ask Chuck out, and he told her he was going with me."

"If he knows what's good for him he would," Big Mike said, chewing.

"So, Jill is apparently upset, and she tells him if he changes his mind, she'll go with him," Jenny continued. "Wednesday was new comic book day, and you know how Chuck loves his comics." Big Mike nodded. "All of the JSA comics were sold out, and Chuck didn't get one, but somehow Jill had two, one for her and one for him. I found that very suspicious, so I talked to the guy who works there, Stuart, and he said, Jill's father came in and bought all eight copies."

"That little hussy," Big Mike said, so upset he put down the donut.

"So I got even," she said. Big Mike smiled. "Jill likes to drink diet coke, so I bought a pack of Mentos."

"You didn't," Big Mike said, grinning. Jenny grinned back.

"I had a friend distract her," Jenny said.

"Who?" Big Mike asked. Jenny paused, and shut her lips together. "Jenny, I believe in loyalty, I'm not punishing anyone else."

"Morgan, he really doesn't like the way Jill treats Chuck," she said softly.

"I'm so proud of him," Big Mike said slamming his fist on the table in glee. "Plus that beard creeps me out at this age, but go ahead.

"He got her attention, she turned her head, and I slipped three Mentos in her drink, by the time she turned around it shot the cola all over her papers and her," Jenny said.

"Teach her to mess with your man," Big Mike said. "So seems to me you learned about chemical reaction. Both of the heart and of Mentos and carbonation. I call this a learning experience. I think you deserve an A for this science experiment."

"Thank you," Jenny said.

"Now you and Chuck go have a good time at that dance," he said. Jenny got up and headed back to class. The bell rang and the classes let out recess and Jenny went outside and found Chuck at their table.

"Jenny," he said, worried about her ever since she went to the office. "Did you have to see the principal?"

"Nope, Big Mike," she answered. Chuck gave her a look and she shrugged. "We had donuts, talked about my science experiment and he gave me an A." Chuck's mouth dropped open. Morgan came by, grinning. Jenny put her fist out, and he bumped it.

"Dude, I can't find the new JSA comic anywhere," Morgan said. "Can I read yours?"

"Sure, Morgan," Chuck said pulling out the issue from his back pack.

"Isn't that the same as the Justice League?" Jenny said. Morgan's and Chuck's eyes both got big and they began to explain how they were different. Jenny knew, she had Wikipedia it, but she wanted them talking about comics, because they were happiest when they were nerding out, and that how Jenny wanted her friends, happy. Jill stepped outside from the building and Jenny saw her. She scooted beside Chuck, took his arm, and put it over her shoulders. Chuck got the stupidest grin on his face, and the smile on Morgan's face threatened to break his face. "So they're the same?" she asked, and the two started up again. She saw the look on Jill's face, one of defeat. She turned and listened to her nerd and his friend.

* * *

A/N: I know, absolute silliness, but sometimes you need absolute silliness. Hope you enjoyed. Take Care.

DC


	4. Ch 4, Vs The 2 x 4

A/N: I got a PM the other day asking about this one, and I had been thinking about it, that it needed more. Or maybe it didn't. Raycd may have given me a bit of an idea with the last chapter of After the Leaving….anyway, more absolute pure drabble. Ch 4, Vs The 2 x 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck, and I always felt like they were going somewhere with that coffee.

Jenny was sitting in shop class, trying to figure out why in the world she was sent here of all places. She knew what she had done, but what was the rationale of sending her to shop class?

"Christ, Burton, what did you do to Clark Kent?"

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know Superman went to our school."

"Hell, nerd's done rubbed off on you, hasn't he." She grinned at him. Casey shook his head, disgusted. "Tell me what he did to Chuck." Her eyes widened. "Oh give me a break, Burton, everyone here knows you'd fight your way through a Thai fight club to help the geek."

"Nerd," she said softly, but intensely. Casey eyed her and let out an approving grunt.

"What did he do?" Casey asked more kindly.

"Well, we were at the dance, and Shaw's head must be as thick a 4, because he kept trying to hit on me. He kept telling me all of his athletic achievements, like how many yards he threw a basketball."

"Football," Casey butted in.

"Whatever, and how fast he could run for a touchdown when he hit the ball."

"It's like you don't even care," Casey replied, shaking his head, hurt showing on his face.

"It is isn't it?" Casey glared at her. "Anyway, he kept asking me if I wanted a drink and I said no, but Chuck might be thirsty. I had no idea Chuck would say he'd like a glass of punch. So, tall, dark, and clueless gets Chuck some punch but brings it back with a stir stick and tells him it tastes better to drink it through the stick. A little while later, Chuck has, well…."

"A spastic colon?"

"That's not what I was gonna say," Jenny said quickly. "It was the first thing I could think of." She looked quite irritated. "Anyway, Chuck needed a bathroom, and you know how much he hates public bathrooms." Casey shuddered. "I got him over to one, and went to get a drink of water. When I came back, Shaw and Bryce were laughing it up. Apparently the stir stick had been laced with a laxative."

"Ugh," Casey replied, making a face.

"Right."

"So you got even?" Jenny shrugged and Casey grinned. "Come on kid, your ladyfeelings got the best of you and you got even."

"What does Shaw say?" Jenny asked with her best innocent look.

"He won't say anything. He says he had no idea who took him, put his head into the boy's room toilet and flushed it repeatedly on him. His hair is a mess though, and the dance was 3 days ago."

Jenny shrugged. "It sounds terrible. I really feel for him, not as much as I do for Chuck, but I do feel for him."

Casey stared at her. "God, country, family." Jenny nodded. "Well what should we do?"

"You could light that cigar you've kept hidden in your desk, we hang out in here for 20 minutes and when I leave I say how much I am sorry that Shaw almost drown from the constant flushing for ten straight minutes." 

Casey's eyes narrowed. "Who said anything about 10 minutes?" Jenny shrugged. She leaned back in the chair. "Wake me when it's time for me to leave." Casey eyed her, shrugged, pulled out his cigar and lit it.

A little while later, he gently shook her shoulder. His eyes got wide as she grabbed Casey's wrist. "Jesus, Burton. Switch to decaf will ya?"

"Hate the stuff," she muttered, wiping her eyes. She stood up. "Am I done?"

"Need to tell you there an English kid transferring in here in the next few days, name's Cole."

"I haven't got any interest in any guys."

Casey gave her a long look, and she looked away. "Uh-huh. None other than the nerd."

"Look, Casey-"

"No, you look, Burton. We both know trouble comes finds you, but for some reason you have no interest in it, only in one person, a nerd." Casey's features softened. "Just watch him." 

Jenny looked at Casey in surprise. "I will."

Casey nodded, walked over, and opened the door. Jenny left and went to find Chuck, it was meatloaf day. She really had to talk to him about his diet.

"Jenny!" she heard Chuck shout. She smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said with a wave of her hand. She saw the comic in his hand. "Is that the Teen Justice League?"

"NO! It's the Teen Titans."

"Right, Robin and company."

Chuck had a pained look on his face. "He's Nightwing now."

"Right, and he's dating Sunfire."

"Jennnnnnny, it's Starfire!"

"Well why don't you tell me all about it over lunch, I'm getting a salad, would you like one?" She saw the look on his face and relented. "Right…..meatloaf." They headed off toward the lunch line. She saw Shaw and faked a quick step toward him. He fell backwards trying to get away. Jenny smiled. Lunch and Chuck nerding out over comics. It was a good day.

A/N: I know, absolute silliness, but sometimes you need absolute silliness. Hope you enjoyed. Take care.

DC


End file.
